


Stargazers

by Random_Trashtag



Category: Lost
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Christain - Mentioned, Fluff, Kate - Mentioned, M/M, Stargazing, very light relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Trashtag/pseuds/Random_Trashtag
Summary: Jack finds Sawyer up late at night, looking at the sky.
Relationships: James "Sawyer" Ford/Jack Shephard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Stargazers

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin: IM AWARE I HAVE A BAND FIC TO WRITE
> 
> My brain just likes the cute soft gay pair that is Jack and Sawyer ;-;
> 
> Oki! Enjoy!

Jack always walked around camp late at night, letting his mind relax and roam. Everyone was usually asleep, so it was the only time he could be alone and relax, not having to deal with other peoples problems. But on this night, to his surprise, someone else was up as well, lying down near the shore of the beach.

At first he couldn’t make out who it was, due to the only light source coming from the moon. But as he moved closer, he was able to see Sawyer’s face, staring straight into the sky. 

“Surprised to see you up this late, doc.” He smirked, keeping his attention on what he was looking at. 

Jack sighed, walking up next to him, “Same with you. Usually everyone’s asleep.” 

“And how’d you know that? Creepin around in people’s tents?” Sawyer teased.

“No,” Jack scowled, “and you know that.”

“I don’t know anything, but fine, whatever you say.” Sawyer smiled. Jack just frowned, sitting down next to him.

“So, what are you doing up this late?” Jack asked.

“I could ask you the same thing. Shouldn’t you be getting rest so you can play sheriff in the morning?” 

“Can’t sleep. Never could. So I usually walk around.”

“Alright then.” Silence grew between them, Sawyer still refusing to look away from the sky. Jack stared up to where Sawyer was looking.

“You didn’t answer my question. Why are you up?” Jack asked.

“What does it look like I’m doin?” Sawyer sighed, “I’m stargazing.”

“Well, why are you stargazing right now? I’ve never seen you do this before?” Jack questioned, lying down next to him.

Sawyer was silent for a moment before responding.

“You ever get those moments, where you remember something from when you were younger, that you haven’t thought about recently?”

“Yeah,” Jack sighed, “every now and then I do. Just little things that were happy, why?”

“Today when I was talking to freckles, I had one of those memories pop into my head. That’s why I’m laying here.” Sawyer started, “see, she was talking bout her folks, how she used to go hunting with her dad when she was a kid. And it reminded me me of how every day when I was younger my parents ‘n I would go out in our backyard and stare at the stars. It was always relaxing for me, the only time things didn’t seem so hectic.”

Jack smiled, “So your out here staring cause you miss them?”

“In a way, yeah.” Sawyer half-smiled, “Whenever I look at the sky, I get to see them again.”

Jack stated silent for a bit, realizing what Sawyer said. He looked over to him,

“I haven’t done this in awhile. But sometimes it’s nice to hear them in my head again. Getting to talk to them about everything that’s happened. Heh, it’s probably stupid, but that’s what I do. That’s where I know they are.” Sawyer turned his head towards Jack.

“Think your dads up there too?” He asked. Jack looked back at the sky looking at the billions and billions of white dots in the sky. He smiled,

“Maybe.”


End file.
